Many invasive medical procedures require the use of radiation to visualize and track the location of an inserted device. For example, procedures involving catheter insertion, such as invasive electrophysiology procedures, rely on fluoroscopy or other radioactive imaging techniques to help navigate and position the catheter within a patient's body at a particular site, such as in the heart or inside a blood vessel in the circulatory system.
High dosages of radiation may have long term adverse health effects. A patient may be directly exposed only once or twice to radiation during such procedures and avoid such adverse effects. However, physicians, medical technicians and staff can experience a large cumulative radiation dosage over time, both directly and indirectly, from conducting many procedures even.
To protect the operator and staff from this radiation, shielding such as lead aprons, gowns, glasses, skirts, etc., is worn. Such lead clothing, especially a lead apron, is quite heavy and uncomfortable, and its use has been associated with cervical and lumbar spine injury.